Locura Amorosa
by ardalus
Summary: Ron y Hermione son novios pero no actuan como tales, ella decide cambiar esa situacion mediante la magia, pero se esta metiendo con fuerzas mas alla de su comprension. Deseos ocultos y pasiones desenfrenadas es lo que al final encontrara nuestra heroina.
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es un intento de oneshot lemmon que, por una extraña razón, se convirtió en algo más. Léanlo, critíquenlo, pero sobretodo, disfrútenlo.**_

_**Locura Amorosa**_

_El siguiente es un texto prohibido para aquellos faltos de valor y decisión. Prohibido para aquellos de mente tan cerrada que no saben cómo utilizar los grandes conocimientos mágicos de nuestro tiempo y se conforman solo con trucos de prestidigitación tan superficiales y poco duraderos que avergonzarían al gran Merlín. En el mundo existen fuerzas tan grandes que escapan a la comprensión de las más agudas mentes humanas. Poderes tan absolutos que cualquiera puede sucumbir a sus placeres y emborracharse de una locura nunca antes imaginada. Estos textos deben utilizarse no como un simple truco de niños, sino como el más absoluto conocimiento sobre la faz de la tierra. En tu mano tienes el poder de la "__**locura amorosa"**__ úsalo con responsabilidad y siempre bajo la más absoluta convicción de que tu deseo es desatar esa irrefrenable locura que otros sienten por ti…_

—¡Hermione Granger! — Se escuchó una estruendosa voz en la desolada biblioteca, era el profesor Severus Snape quien realizaba su acostumbrada ronda nocturna. — ¿Qué hora piensa que es? ¡Vamos señorita! ¡A SU HABITACIÓN!

—Este… ¡Si profesor! De inmediato. — Hermione cerró estrepitosamente el viejo libro en sus manos y se dirigió presurosa a la salida.

—¡Alto Granger! ¿Acaso no olvida algo?

—¡Cierto! El libro, jeje… — Hermione sonrío tímidamente y regreso hasta donde su profesor para entregarle el pesado libro. Inmediatamente después, sin más palabras, salió corriendo del lugar. Severus la observo alejarse y luego dirigió su mirada al libro.

—"_Hechizos de amor_" ¡Que tonterías! — Negando con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al estante para colocar el libro en su lugar.

Lejos de ahí, en la casa Gryffindor, la joven bruja se quita los zapatos y se arroja emocionada sobre su cama. Sonriente, cubre su boca con la almohada para ahogar el intenso grito que su ser expulsa con todas sus fuerzas. Ella tiene la esperanza de que nadie la escuche y así parece ser puesto que la habitacíón a su alrededor permanece en calma. No en vano hechizo con anterioridad su cama para silenciar todo ruido y opacar toda luz que pudiera molestar a sus compañeras durante sus interminables noches de lectura y estudio.

Tras meditar unos minutos mirando el techo y ocultar su enorme sonrisa tras el mullido cojín. La joven hechicera por fin se incorpora, desabrocha su suéter y lo arroja a una silla cercana, la corbata que adorna su cuello sigue el mismo camino segundos después. En este instante los primero tres botones de su blusa se notan fuera de lugar, dejan entrever un femenino sostén y algo más… entre esa prenda y su tersa piel se esconde algo más.

Con cuidado la Gryffindor introduce su mano dentro de su ajustada prenda, con esfuerzo lucha por llevarla lo más al fondo posible, en su lucha el siguiente botón rompe filas de igual forma que los anteriores. La dulce sonrisa se remarca en su rostro cuando por fin encuentra su cometido. Sus dedos sujetan una gruesa y rugosa hoja amarillenta, y ya fuera de su escondite Hermione desdobla el papel cuyo título principal es "**Locura Amorosa**".

—¡Genial! ¡Esto es justo lo que necesito! — Hermione admira el viejo escrito por un segundo y luego lo coloca sobre la cama.

A continuación desabrocha su falda y termina de desabotonar su mal fajada blusa, la primera cae al suelo y la segunda es arrojada con fuerza a la misma silla que resguarda sus anteriores prendas. La joven hechicera levanta una de sus piernas y la coloca fuera del círculo dibujado por la prenda que yace en el suelo, luego desliza la otra pierna bajo la prenda y delicadamente la recoge; y con un esfuerzo más, estira su extremidad con gracia para depositar la prenda con el resto de su uniforme. Finalmente se sienta en la orilla de su cama y apresuradamente se retira las calcetas para dejar sus pies desnudos sobre el suelo, nuevamente estas últimas ropas siguen el mismo camino que toda su vestimenta y terminan en la pequeña silla al lado de su cama.

En un último brinco, Hermione se coloca con las piernas cruzadas sentada en el medio de su colchón, con el amarillento texto en sus manos y una pequeña luz mágica flotando al lado de su rostro.

—"_Locura Amorosa_" "_El hechizo para desatar la pasión oculta de una persona_" ¡Cielos! Esto es mejor de lo que pensé. — Rápidamente la chica de cabellos castaños lee el texto con sumo interés. La mayoría del mismo son advertencias sobre su uso y finalmente, al medio de la hoja, se listan decenas de ingredientes. Hermione lee con cuidado la lista y da vuelta a la página ya que el listado continúa del otro lado.

—No es tan difícil. — Pronuncia con decisión — Son ingredientes muy comunes: manzanas dulces, uvas ligeramente agrias, vino con diez años de antigüedad, y mmm… —La voz de Hermione suena dudosa y pensativa. — Son ingredientes comunes… ¡pero para el mundo Muggle! ¿Aquí en Hogwards donde podré encontrarlos? — Hermione se deja caer recostándose a todo lo largo de su cama y sosteniendo el hechizo en su mano derecha sin prestarle ya, mayor atención.

—Deberé trabajar muy duro, eso sí. — Sin mover su cabeza y con la vista hacia lo alto, acerca nuevamente el trozo de papel frente a sus ojos y fija su mirada en las últimas palabras del conjuro. —"_Realizar exactamente a la medianoche de luna llena_".

—Solo faltan cinco días, definitivamente deberé trabajar muy duro. —Nuevamente la chica descansa su brazo y devuelve su vista a lo alto de la habitación. —Ya verás Ron, no te permitiré más tiempo… lo conseguiré en esta misma luna llena.

La luz mágica se atenuó poco a poco hasta desaparecer, de igual forma los parpados de la joven hechicera se fueron cerrando hasta unirse por completo. La noche continúo su marcha y aun en sueños nuestra pequeña heroína maquinaba su perfecto plan para incitar a su despistado novio, de una vez por todas, a que tome en serio su relación.

—***—

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano como de costumbre, del buro cercano tomo su libreta de hechizos y dentro de ella guardo el papel que aún permanecía en sus manos. Luego se levantó y se dirigió al armario que compartía con sus compañeras, las cuales en su mayoría aún dormían, saco una bata de baño, una muda de ropa limpia y sin más se dirigió al baño a darse una lucha.

En su camino pensaba en los ingredientes que necesitaba para realizar su poción — _hojas de mandrágora, escamas de serpiente, ojos de tarántula, … _— definitivamente algunos ingredientes eran fáciles de conseguir dentro del mismo castillo, pero otros… —_esencia de anís, pétalos de rosa blanca, un poco de cocoa dulce…_ — su mente se hacía un lío imaginándose en un viaje secreto al mundo muggle solo para conseguir dichos ingredientes.

De pronto hubo un crujido bajo sus pies y la joven Gryffindor resbalo con fuerza, sin embargo logro sujetarse de los barrotes de una cama cercana y evito caer, aunque sus ropas limpias no tuvieron la misma suerte, observo el suelo y vio varios pequeños caramelos dispersos por el lugar, pero en particular uno de color rosado estaba completamente destrozado bajo sus pies, se agacho y recogió uno de pedazos más grandes observándolo con detenimiento y con una aparente sorpresa, es que es raro encontrar esos productos en un lugar como Hogwarts. De pronto sus ojos brillaron, su mente recordó la lista y casi sin darse cuenta pronunció en voz alta uno de los ingredientes que ahí venían marcados:

—¡Un pequeño trozo de caramelo de fresa! — Sus ojos brillaron aún más al darse cuenta de que el primer ingrediente se encontraba ya en sus manos.

—¡Hermione! Disculpa, fue mi culpa. —La voz de una joven chica atrajo su atención detrás de ella. —Esos caramelos me los envió mi padre, es una curiosidad de los muggles según él, pero al abrir la bolsa esta se partió por la mitad y todos los dulces cayeron al suelo. ¿Te encuentras bien amiga? ¿te lastimaste? —una preocupada Ginny recogía las prendas dispersas por el suelo a la vez que empujaba con el pie los caramelos a su alcance debajo de la cama. Pero Hermione permanecía distante a la situación y solo observaba el dulce rosado entre sus yemas.

—¡Si Ginny, estoy perfectamente! — Dijo con entusiasmo. —Gracias, pero debo irme. ¡Nos vemos! — Hermione tomo las prendas que sostenía su amiga y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la que llevaba en un principio.

—¡Nos vemos amiga…! —Sin recibir respuesta solo la observa alejarse con velocidad. —¡Pobre! Seguro se lastimo y no desea preocuparme, debo compensarla de algún modo. Parece que le gustan los dulces, quizá deba compartir la mitad con ella. — La pelirroja toma la varita que se encuentra en su bolsillo y tras unos ágiles movimientos todos los caramelos empiezan a rodar en dirección de una bolsa plástica que mágicamente repara sus rasgaduras y con la boca abierta, al ras del suelo, permite a los caramelos entrar dentro de ella. Cuando el último ha entrado Ginny recoge la bolsa y saca uno de los dulces, es de color verde y lo hace girar deslizando sus dedos por su superficie. Finalmente detiene la acción y lo arroja hacia su boca.

—Mmm… egsta muy gueno… —la voz de la maga apenas es entendible incluso para ella misma. —Creo que no… mmm… guefiero ardarlos odos ara mi… etán deigiosos jeje… —Dejándose caer sobre su mullido colchón, la joven Wesley disfruta de un dulce tras otro, olvidando por completo el incidente de un momento atrás.

—***—

Horas más tarde, la joven de ojos marrón se encontraba expectante dentro del Gran Salón, observando con detalle a todos sus compañeros en todas las mesas y esperando la inminente llegada de correspondencia. Harry la miraba intrigado, era común verla perdida en sus pensamientos, pero en esta ocasión parecía más desorientada de lo habitual. Por otro lado Ron Wesley parecía completamente ajeno a las preocupaciones de la que, todos sabían, era su novia. Al parecer a él le interesaba más mostrar su colección de cartas con pequeños dragones mágicos, que paseaban durante algunos segundos por la mesa y que, eventalmente, intentaban incinerar las cejas de Neville. Ocasionalmente Hermione observaba a su novio y le lanzaba una mirada de odio, sin mayor resultado puesto que este estaba en un mundo completamente diferente al de ella.

—_Pero ya verás Ron, te hare madurar sea como sea, disfruta tus juegos bobos mientras puedas._ — Las palabras de Hermione retumbaban dentro de su propia cabeza, afortunadamente nadie en la sala sabia, aún, leer las mentes de otros, eso le daba completa tranquilidad y seguridad para seguir lanzando ultimatums a su querido pretendiente.

De pronto las lechuzas comenzaron a entrar por las ventanas y cada estudiante presto atención esperando divisar a su correspondiente mensajero y el presente que consigo trajera. Todos miraban las lechuzas y los más afortunados disfrutaban ya de las cartas de sus familiares y de los regalos que las acompañaban. Hermione fue una de las primeras en recibir su correspondencia, pero tras una ligera revisión de la carta, simplemente hizo a un lado el paquete que con ella venia.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿No piensas abrir tu regalo?

—No es necesario, es una libreta de hechizos, justo como cada mes.

—Cierto Harry, ella siempre recibe lo mismo, así que no tiene chiste abrirlo. —La voz de Ron se introdujo a la conversación, Harry y Hermione voltearon en su dirección, la primera con ojos de recelo, el segundo con suma interrogancia, pero este no les prestaba atención y ni siquiera levantaba la mirada. Estaba absorto en el paquete en sus manos del cual rápidamente saco una caja de galletas, que hizo a un lado, y un nuevo paquete con cartas de dragones el cual abrió presuroso.

—¡Justo la que quería! ¡El dragón azul con dos cabezas!

—¡WOOOOOOWWWWW! —Varios chicos a su alrededor exclamaron al unísono. Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza, observo la caja de galletas y luego fijo su atención en las otras mesas.

Harry seguía expectante las reacciones de la joven frente a él, pero cuando llego su propia lechuza enfoco su atención en lo que por ahora le parecía más importante: un libro de quidditch con estrategias de las más grandes figuras de ese deporte. —_Hermione puede esperar._ — Su mente grito casi instantáneamente al ver la portada del libro.

Mientras su amigo disfrutaba del placer de la lectura, y su novio del de la holgazanería, la joven de ojos marrón enfocaba su vista en compañeros lejanos de otras mesas, algunos de ellos buenos amigos, otros simples conocidos y algunos más, como Draco Malfoy, declarados enemigos. Pero en este momento a ella no le importaba la persona, ni lo que esta pensara de ella, lo que de verdad le importaba eran los regalos en sus manos.

Conseguir cosas del mundo muggle dentro del reino mágico es en verdad una tortuosa tarea, sin embargo, dentro de Hogwarts, con cientos de estudiantes cuyos familiares y amigos acostumbran agasajar con los más comunes y exóticos suvenires de tierras lejanas, no es raro encontrar extravagancias como suéteres de lana, turrón de miel y malvaviscos multicolores en medio de las cosas más normales como espejos mágicos, polvos de la verdad y velas de cumpleaños cantantes.

Tras observar con atención la escena durante algunos minutos, Hermione se dispuso a saludar a sus amigos en otras mesas, y así, de saludo en saludo, recorrió medio salón. A su paso recopilaba diversos objetos, algunos de los cuales le eran ofrecidos como cortesía y otros que ella ágilmente se apropiaba ante la distracción de sus dueños. Cada nuevo artículo era introducido en los bolsillos de su falda, pero pronto no fue suficiente el espacio y comenzó a llenar los bolsillos de su blusa, lo que por cierto acentuó de forma desproporcionada algunas de sus curvas.

Finalmente quedo en medio del salón mirando a todos lados, buscando más viejos conocidos que saludar, pero finalmente se le acabaron los amigos y tristemente regreso a su asiento. Aun le faltaba recorrer la otra mitad del salón, y estaba segura de que el contenido en sus bolsillos no era suficiente para completar la formula.

Nuevamente frente a Harry, volvió a sus actividades previas, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones y observando a sus compañeros de las mesas más alejadas, buscando y tratando de recordar todo aquello que le pudiera ser útil. Harry levanto su mirada por encima de su libro para observarla nuevamente, en esta ocasión la peculiar chica lucia aún más extraña ya que parecían haberle crecido los pechos en cuestión de minutos, aunque de forma asimétrica.

Harry inclino un poco su cabeza a ambos lados intentando encontrar el ángulo certero de visión, no era posible que su amiga estuviera tan deforme, al menos él no la recordaba de esa forma. Ante sus insistentes cabeceos la joven le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, era demasiado obvio que no le gustaba ser observada, así que Harry opto por volver a su libro.

—***—

Esa noche Hermione se quitó sus ropas como de costumbre, pero no sin antes vaciar por completo sus bolsillos sobre la cama. De un cajón saco su libreta de hechizos y una pequeña caja. En la caja estaba el fragmento de caramelo rosado y en la libreta la hoja con el listado completo de ingredientes que necesitaba.

Uno a uno fue revisando cada objeto y echándolo dentro de la caja, con el paso de cada uno hacia una pequeña marca en el listado. Finalmente solo quedaba una galleta mordida, y Hermione sonrío al sujetarla con sus manos. Esa galleta era la última de la caja de Ron de la cual horas antes, debido a que estaba completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos; y en sus viajes alrededor del gran salón; nunca noto cuando Ron termino con la vida de las otras galletas, así que al ver como colocaba la última entre sus dientes lanzo un grito con todas sus fuerzas.

— Ron ¡NO! — Ron se quedó inmóvil con la galleta en su boca mientras la joven bruja corría alrededor de la mesa para llegar a su lado. Al quedar frente a frente ambos se miraron con intensidad, de hecho todo el salón los miraba interesados. Finalmente Ron se dejó sucumbir por sus deseos y arranco un pedazo a la indefensa galleta.

— ¡Te dije que no Ron! — la chica arranco el ultimo trozo de galleta de las manos del joven y lo miro con furia.

—¿No qué? ¿Qué hice? — En ese instante Hermione sonrió divertida ante la cara de su novio.

— Nada, es solo que yo quería la última galleta. —Hermione se acerca y da un beso en la mejilla a Ron — Luego guarda la galleta en el bolsillo de su blusa y calmadamente le da vuelta a la mesa para llegar a su asiento. Recoge sus cosas y se marcha del salón.

Todos la miran salir y en cuanto desaparece a través de la puerta voltean a ver al confundido Ron. Este voltea en todas direcciones observando las miradas en su persona. Finalmente hunde la cabeza en hombros y exclama:

— ¡Mujeres! ¿Quién las entiende? —Sin mayor curiosidad sobre el asunto se gira hacia la mesa y enfoca nuevamente su atención en su colección de cartas. El resto del estudiantado hace lo mismo.

En su alcoba, Hermione observa la galleta y luego anota una marca en la lista de ingredientes.

—Media galleta de chocolate con relleno de vainilla. ¡Lista! — Hermione deja caer la galleta sobre los demás ingredientes y cierra la caja.

—***—

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, e intente que esta historia fuera un oneshot, pero al final quedo muy largo así que lo he partido en varias partes, este es el primero, espero les guste. También lo imagine como un lemmon puro, pero el argumento inicial se me salió de las manos y termino siendo otra cosa jeje. Sigo con la convicción de incluirle lemmon pero… ¿a qué grado? Bueno, eso ya lo decidiré cuando llegue ahí. ¡Ah! Y ojala y se animen a dejarme muchos comentarios. Me encantaría saber que les va pareciendo la historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Ladrona nocturna**

La madrugada siguiente, a pocas horas de los primeros rayos de luz, el viejo conserje Argus Filch se pasea por los jardines interiores del castillo, con una botella de vino en la mano y tambaleándose de lado a lado, sereno y confiado de que no hay nadie despierto que pueda reprender su ya acostumbrado comportamiento. Listo para terminar con la última botella de la noche, levanta el envase por lo alto y se dispone a beber el último cuarto de litro de un solo trago. En principio su cometido parece ir en perfecta marcha, pero luego el líquido empieza a derramarse a su alrededor. Mantiene la botella en alto, pero su atención no está enfocada en él cristal, sino en una esbelta figura que se pasea sobre los más altos tejados.

Difusa por momentos, tal parece una ligera alucinación, pero pronto esa idea se desvanece cuando la delicada figura queda frente al resplandor lunar dibujando dentro de este una perfecta silueta femenina, con todos sus contornos bien definidos que no dejan lugar a duda alguna: se trata de una hermosa joven, que a juzgar por su delineado contorno, definitivamente se pasea desnuda cual ágil felino sobre los tejados de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore, Snape y la señorita McGonagall escucharon con atención el relato del viejo conserje, en principio interesados ante la posible presencia de un aliado del "_que no debe ser nombrado_". Pero luego, las incoherentes palabras del viejo, el penetrante olor a licor y su insistencia en que la joven iba desnuda, hicieron perder el interés al grupo.

—Lo juro señor, es una chica gato que se pasea desnuda por las azoteas. —El conserje insiste en su historia, agregando algunos detalles extra para hacerla más creíble.

—Seguro, y las botellas de licor también aparecieron mágicamente. —Minerva hace notar la botella en su mano y otras tantas depositadas en un costal al lado del escritorio de Dumbledore. —Todas fueron recopiladas por Hagrid a lo largo del bosque, dudábamos de quien era el origen de las mismas, pero ahora sabemos que están relacionadas con esas visiones que dices tener.

—¿Visiones? ¿Cuáles visiones? Yo estoy perfectamente consciente de mis actos, si, bebí un poco, pero eso no borra el hecho de que esa mujer estaba en el tejado buscando algo. Sabrá Merlín lo que buscaba, ojala y no haya robado nada importante y estemos en peligro todos.

—Pues a menos que sea tu cordura yo no veo que falte nada en Hogwarts.— Severus ríe para sí mismo al finalizar sus palabras, por un momento Albus y Minerva parecen contener una pequeña risa, pero de inmediato esta sensación se disipa ante la mirada furiosa del viejo Filch.

—¡Bien! No me crean, pero ya verán que se arrepentirán, sé muy bien lo que vi, se los digo, yo no bromeo con estas cosas. Albus, allá tú si la seguridad del colegio se ve comprometida por no actuar a tiempo. — El hombre da media vuelta y sale del salón cerrando tras de sí la puerta de una forma violenta. Los profesores se miran unos a los otros, de pronto Dumbledore rompe el silencio.

—Hare que Hagrid ayude en la vigilancia nocturna del castillo, ustedes alerten al resto de profesores. Si algo sospechoso sucede quiero saberlo de inmediato.

—Está bien Albus. —A pesar de dudar en tan ridícula historia, las palabras de Minerva confirman que se tomara el asunto con total seriedad. Por su parte Severus solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina dispuesto a cumplir con las órdenes recibidas.

—***—

Horas más tarde, en el comedor, los chicos disfrutan de sus alimentos y de una casual charla.

—Escucharon lo que sucedió anoche chicos. — Harry y Hermione voltearon instintivamente al escuchar la voz de su compañero, pero Ginny por su parte; que en esta vez se encontraba junto a Hermione; lo miro con perspicacia y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, conocedora de hacia donde se dirigía el asunto.

—Hay una sexy ladrona merodeando la escuela por las noches. — Harry continuo prestando atención mientras Hermione, sorprendida ante la noticia, desvió la mirada hacia su plato de sopa. Ginny por su parte se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano y comenzó a enrojecer.

—¿En serio? ¡Cuéntanos todo! — Un grupo de chicos se comenzó a acercar bancas alrededor del Wesley.

— Es una chica gato súper guapa que se pasea por las noches en los tejados, Albus cree que es una espía, pero lo más interesante no es eso.

—¿Qué es entonces? — Uno de los chicos animo a Ron a que continuase.

—Pues que esa chica anda completamente ¡desnuda! — Hermione por poco se atraganta con la sopa y comenzó a enrojecer sin control. Por su parte Ginny se levantó y golpeo con furia la mesa.

—¡Vamos Ron! ¡No sigas contando esas tonterías! ¡Hay damas en esta mesa! —La joven Wesley enrojecía ante las palabras de su hermano que, además de parecerle comentarios de muy mal gusto, parecían atraer toda la atención de los chicos a su alrededor, incluso de Harry y eso le molestaba.

—Cierto Ron, cambiemos de tema, no es lugar para hablar eso. —Intervino Harry, mirando el furioso rostro de Ginny y luego a la sonrojada Hermione, que generalmente no se intimida ante nada, pero que en esta ocasión pareciese que los comentarios de Ron hicieran mella en su mente.

Ron observo a ambas chicas, sobre su hermana le parecía lógico, toda la mañana le estuvo reprendiendo sobre lo mismo, de ahí el motivo por el que ella decidiera sentarse cerca, para controlarlo. Pero por otro lado, ver a Hermione completamente avergonzada por una historia que no la involucraba para nada, bueno, eso sí que le hizo perder la inspiración y el deseo de continuar con su historia; no es que le faltase mucho por contar, pero le hubiera gustado inventar algunas ideas pervertidas sobre los motivos de la chica para andar desnuda en medio de la noche.

—Está bien, ya no seguiré. —Ron se cruzó de brazos y se recargo en su asiento. Los chicos a su alrededor se lamentaron decepcionados y volvieron a sus lugares. De igual forma Ginny recobro la compostura y continuó con su comida. Sin embargo Hermione no pareció mejorar para nada y continúo ocultando su sonrojo tras su plato de sopa. Al notar esto Harry decido tomar del hilo de la conversación y llevarla hacia algo menos incómodo para sus acompañantes femeninas.

—¿Escucharon sobre los robos? — Los ojos de Ron brillaron al notar cierta relación con su propia historia, pero la mirada de Ginny desincentivo cualquier comentario que el joven pudiera tener al respecto.

—¡Yo escuche algo! —Exclamo Ginny intentando apoyar a Harry en su plática. — escuche que desde hace dos noches han comenzado a desaparecer objetos, algunos insignificantes pero otros verdaderas tesoros. — Aun con la cabeza baja, Hermione solo levanto ligeramente la vista en dirección de la chica sentada a su lado.

—¡Si! La mayoría son golosinas pero también han desaparecido algunas plantas, o más bien las han cortado por la mitad y arrancado hojas, también han aparecido agujeros perfectamente geométricos en diversas prendas, incluso algunas mascotas han despertado sin mechones de pelo. —Ron parece interesarse por la plática, pero Hermione comienza a intentar ignorar por completo a sus compañeros y se apresura a dar las últimas cucharadas a su sopa.

—He terminado, debo irme. ¡Nos vemos luego chicos! — Hermione toma su mochila y sus trastes vacíos, y se aleja sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos. Ginny y Harry la miran confundidos, pero por su parte Ron queda pensativo.

—Entonces… ese ladrón de golosinas pudo ser quien se llevó mi carta de dragón azul ¿cierto? — Harry lo mira extrañado, es como si no notara la ausencia de Hermione, por su parte Ginny dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te equivocas Ron, esa fui yo. — Ginny sonríe triunfante ante la mirada atónita de su hermano y la sorpresa de Harry.

—¿Tú? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Dónde está? ¡Devuélvemela! — Ron se empieza a desesperar y estira la mano hacia la pelirroja.

—No la tengo, se la preste a Luna, dijo que me la devolvería pronto, casi intacta si es que todo sale bien.

—¡Casi intacta! ¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Dónde está Luna? — Ron voltea a todos lados tratando de ubicar a la susodicha, de pronto Harry la señala justo al final de la mesa de los Ravenclaw.

—Es que desea hacer un experimento, intenta crear un hibrido de un dragón y una sirena con ayuda de tu carta de dragón y una de sirena que ella tiene, pero tal parece que la concepción de las sirenas solo se realiza bajo el agua sulfurosa de los mares hirvientes en la costa Hogwarts, así que es posible que se maltrate un poco tu carta, pero igual me prometió que no se destruiría en vano.

—¿Pero de que hablas? —Ron voltea a ver con incredulidad a Ginny, luego regresa su mirada a donde se encuentra Luna. —Es imposible que una carta dragón y una carta sirena tengan… ¡Oh cielos! ¡Oh cielos! —Ron corre a toda prisa donde Luna quien acaba de sumergir lo que aparentemente son dos cartas unidas mediante cinta adhesiva en un plato de sopa caliente.

Ginny ríe abiertamente y Harry se muestra algo divertido ante la situación, intercambian miradas y mientras Harry observa a una traviesa Ginny reír sin control, esta lucha internamente por controlar su nerviosismo y no perder la compostura frente a Harry. Aunque al dirigir la vista hacia Ron y verlo intentar meter las manos en el plato de sopa caliente, no hace más que matarla de risa. —_Ya Harry conocerá mi lado serio, por ahora dejare que conozca mi lado divertido_ — Ginny piensa para sí misma mientras Harry observa divertido como se retuerce de la risa. Siendo sinceros Harry también se muere de risa, pero sabe disimular mucho mejor.

—***—

De nuevo en su habitación, aprovechando que se encuentra vacía debido a que todas sus compañeras están en clase de pociones en este momento (ella también debería estar en esa clase), la hechicera decide faltar a sus inquebrantables convicciones por primera vez y dejar de lado la clase de hoy para enfocarse en el recuento de los últimos ingredientes conseguidos para su poción.

De nueva cuenta vacía sus bolsillos sobre la cama y se puede una gran variedad de golosinas, desde pequeños trozos de almendras y nueces hasta un enorme pedazo de pastel aplastado por completo, aunque lo importante no era el pastel, sino las fresas que contenía, después de retirar un par de estas, la chica tiro el resto en el cesto de basura. Pero no todo son dulces, también hay algunas gemas y piedras de diversos tipos, como un pequeño elefante de mármol y un corazón de ónix, también hay trozos de diversas telas, mechones de pelo y diversas plumas de múltiples animales. Una mezcla tan rara de materiales tan diversos, que difícilmente alguien volverá a ver tal universo de objetos tan distintos reunidos en mismo lugar. Poco a poco fue tomando cada objeto, marcándolo en su lista y colocándolo en su caja, que ya comenzaba a ser insuficiente.

Reviso los ingredientes una y otra vez, corrigiendo las proporciones y remarcando algunos que habían sido olvidados o repetidos. Cuando por fin la revisión estuvo lista se dio cuenta que ya solo faltaban un par de ingredientes. Eso le alegro, pero luego reviso su calendario y se dio cuenta que solo quedaba un día para la luna llena.

—El proceso es demasiado largo y mañana no puedo entretenerme buscando más ingredientes, debo terminar esta noche. — Con decisión la joven miro hacia su ventana esperando con ansias que la oscuridad inundara el firmamento. — Solo tengo esta noche— pronuncio para sí misma y luego se recostó a fin de descansar y estar lista para su última búsqueda.

—***—

Pasada la clase de pociones los chicos no tenían más actividades ese día, así que la mayoría volvió a sus habitaciones, la casa Gryffindor se llenó de chicas muy pronto, algunas solo iban a dejar sus cuadernos y cambiarse de ropa para ir a otros lados, algunas más formaron grupos y se dirigieron a la sala común para pasar el rato, otras más decidieron visitar a los chicos y molestarlos un rato. Ginny era de las que apoya esta última idea.

—¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido molestar a Ron! Lo hubieras visto cuando volvió con su tarjeta llena de fideos jaja, y el dragón simplemente se apagó, ya no hace nada jeje. Aunque Luna me asusta, dice que su sirena ya empezó a engordar, pero yo la veo igual.

—Gracias Ginny, pero hoy no quiero salir, deseo dormir un rato. — Hermione se recostó sobre su almohada y cerro sus ojos.

—No quieres salir y tampoco asististe a la clase de Snape. ¿Segura que estas bien? Es muy raro que te pierdas una clase. — Ginny le toca la frente aunque no siente nada raro, algo lógico ya que a fin de cuentas ella no es médico y no tiene idea de cómo se siente una frente enferma.

—Jeje, estoy bien. — Hermione sonríe ante la preocupación de su amiga. — Es solo que he estudiado hasta tarde estos últimos días y quiero dormir un poco, es todo. — Ginny volteo hacia su escritorio y en verdad tenia hileras de libros y montones de cuadernos con anotaciones, en principio la pelirroja decidió echar un vistazo al trabajo de su amiga pero en cuanto vio decenas de notas y cálculos, prefirió alejarse.

—Está bien, te dejare sola, pero ya te he dicho que no es bueno estudiar tanto. Hazle como yo, estudia una hora antes de cada examen y túrnate las tareas con algunas amigas, así tendrás más tiempo libre y te divertirás más.

—Hacer las tareas me divierte. —Sonrió Hermione ya con los ojos completamente cerrados.

—Pues que aburrida, mejor me voy, no vaya a ser contagioso jeje. Nos vemos.

—Adiós Ginny, diviértete por las dos.

—¡Ten por seguro que lo hare! — Para entonces los gritos de Ginny se escuchaban desde las escaleras, las cuales bajo rápidamente para encontrarse con otras amigas que la esperaban. Hermione rio un poco pensando en los comentarios de su amiga y luego se dispuso a dormir profundamente durante un buen rato.

—***—

Al llegar la noche los estudiantes fueron dirigidos a sus habitaciones. Los temores de un posible merodeador hicieron que esa noche se doblaran los rondines de prefectos por los pasillos. Incluso algunos alumnos, como Draco Malfoy fueron convocados a los primeros rondines. Hermione también fue convocada, aunque ella se ausento de los mismos alegando cansancio.

Las casas fueron selladas mágicamente y no se permitía la salida ni entrada de nadie salvo la de los prefectos y los profesores encargados de cada casa. Pese a la elevada vigilancia los alumnos no se alarmaron en lo más mínimo, este tipo de situaciones sucedían dos o tres veces cada mes, así que muchos lo tomaban como rutina.

Era casi la media noche y Hermione se levantó de su cama y sigilosamente se dirigió hacia los sanitarios. Iba descalza con la esperanza de no hacer el menor ruido y llevaba un camisón blanco, hecho con una ligera, suave y delgada tela que se transparentaba completamente a su paso por cada ventana en su camino, dejando ver la silueta de su fina figura y haciendo notar que debajo de dicha tela, no llevaba mayor vestimenta.

Cerró la puerta del baño con cuidado, se encerró en un cubículo y se quitó de encima la delgada prenda blanca, la enrollo y la metió dentro de uno de los respiraderos de la ventilación. En medio de la oscuridad podía notarse una hermosa figura femenina finamente esculpida sobre el cuerpo de la joven hechicera. Pero su desnudez es solo aparente, al acercarse a la ventana puede notarse una ceñida tela negra cubriendo desde la mitad de sus piernas hasta unos milímetros arriba de la mitad de sus caderas. En la parte superior hay otra delgada prenda que rodea su espalda y presiona su pecho comprimiendo sus encantos al punto de definirlos con extrema exactitud y hacerlos parecer como dos monumentos eternos e inamovibles a dedicados a la majestuosidad de su belleza.

La chica desato un cordón que rodeaba su muñeca, en él iba atada una pequeña botella con un líquido sospechosamente verdoso y burbujeante. Hermione abrió el frasco y bebió todo su contenido de un trago, luego se paró bajo una pequeña ventana y contemplo la luna expectante. Pocos segundos tuvo que esperar a que llegase el momento idóneo ya que pronto una nube pasajera cubrió la poca luz que inundaba el lugar. Rápidamente la chica pronuncio las palabras "_**feline agilitas**__"_ cerro los ojos y su cuerpo se convulsiono por unos instantes, al abrir los ojos nuevamente estos se tornaron amarillo-verdoso y brillaban con intensidad, asemejando a los de un felino. La chica abrió la ventana y sujetando el marco inferior, trepo y salió por la diminuta ventana en un par de movimientos.

Al encontrarse en la intemperie, sus instintos la obligaron a disfrutar el suave masaje del viento en su cuerpo, la asombrosa vista y la sensación de libertad y dominio sobre el mundo le hicieron sentir la necesidad de correr por el tejado. Ágilmente y sin titubear, salto de cornisa en cornisa, recorriendo el castillo de un extremo al otro en cuestión de segundos.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a una ventana tímidamente iluminada, miro hacia su interior y pudo ver a Dacro Malfoy recostado en el sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin. El chico evidentemente estaba agotado por sus labores de vigilante, por lo que no era raro verlo dormitar fuera de su alcoba, es más, numerosas veces ha pasado noches enteras en ese sofá. Tan es así que la mesa cercana ha dejado de ser área común para convertirse en un espacio dedicado solo para el temible prefecto de Slytherin, orgullo de su casa, por lo que nadie tenía problemas con ello.

De pronto, en la mesa, rodeado de libros, pociones, y demás artilugios de su temible enemigo, vio resplandecer aquello que tanto buscaba.

—¡Conque ahí estas! —Hermione mostro una atrevida sonrisa felina, conocedora de que su triunfo estaba cerca.

Sin chistar la joven castaña abrió con cuidado la ventana y cuando vio el espacio suficiente para traspasarla se deslizo a través de ella y salto directo frente al Slytherin, confiada en que sus habilidades felinas no causarían el menor ruido. Y así fue ya que el joven Malfoy permanecía inmutable aun con su odiada enemiga a centímetros de su rostro. La joven sonreía pícaramente imaginando un par de travesuras que podía hacerle en ese preciso momento, pero no era tiempo de viejas venganzas, debería enfocarse en su verdadera misión.

Con agiles y ligeros saltos se acercó a la mesita donde su tesoro se encontraba, estiro la mano a través de la selva de botellas y libros frente a ella, y con cuidado extrajo un anillo dorado con múltiples piedras incrustadas a su alrededor. Girando el anillo pudo comprobar el espectáculo multicolor que de él emanaba gracias a su colorida joyería, sin embargo ella solo buscaba una en específico. Una pequeña piedra purpurea conocida como **amatista**, de la cual el preciado anillo solo tenía una.

Hermione había visto el anillo solo una vez en su vida, cuando drago lo recibió de su padre y lo presumió a toda la clase explicando la propiedad de cada piedra en su alrededor. Las cuales deberían causar un equilibrio en la mente de su portador. —_Quizá sea porque nunca lo usa, pero Draco nunca se portó muy equilibrado bajo ninguna circunstancia._ — Hermione rio quedamente ante sus pensamientos, sin embargo eso fue más que suficiente para despertar al joven Malfoy.

—¡Eh! ¿quién está ahí? —Sobresaltado Draco se pone en pie intentando divisar algo en la oscuridad, Hermione se asusta ante sus gritos y da dos pasos hacia atrás chocando con una lámpara que se hizo pedazos en el suelo.

—¡Hey, tú! ¿Quién eres? — El chico giro y pudo ver a la intrusa, de pronto Malfoy se percató del anillo en manos de la joven. —¿Qué haces con eso? ¡Suéltalo! — De inmediato el hechicero se abalanzo sobre chica de brillantes ojos.

Por un instante Hermione quedo aterrorizada ante la escena, pero de inmediato sus instintos felinos tomaron el control de su cuerpo y ágilmente esquivo al hechicero. Este tropezó y termino derribando un par de muebles en su trayecto, quedando tendido en el suelo en medio de un caos de objetos rotos.

Aturdido y confundido, el joven rubio permaneció en el suelo e incluso parecía sangrar de la frente, Hermione dudo por un segundo en acercarse para revisar su estado, pero al escuchar ruidos en las alcobas decidió salir del lugar. Con un par de agiles saltos la chica logro alcanzar una de las vigas de la habitación, balanceándose alcanzo otra e incorporándose sobre esta dio el salto final hacia la ventana por la cual entro.

Draco observo la acción admirado, en primera instancia intento incorporarse para atrapar a la ladrona, pero los movimientos de esta fueron tan rápidos que cuando ya se había puesto de pie, ella se encontraba ya en el tejado. En ese instante la luz de la luna entro con fuerza en la habitación y remarco la grácil figura de la joven en la ventana y en la mente del muchacho. Ella lo miro por un segundo, luego sujeto al anillo con ambas manos y lo arrojo de nuevo hacia el interior de la habitación. Draco siguió la caída del objeto, y cuando devolvió la vista a lo alto la chica ya se había ido.

—¿Que sucedió Draco? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Las luces se encendieron y un gran grupo de sus compañeros de casa ingresaron a la sala. Al ver botellas destrozadas y libros regados por doquier, más de una chica se cubrió la boca alarmada por lo ocurrido. Muchos susurraron la posible entrada de un malvado hechicero y la valiente lucha de Draco defendiéndolos. Los cuchicheos continuaban mientras Draco se colocó bajo la ventana y levanto su preciado anillo del suelo. Levanto la vista y la ventana permanecía inmutable, perfectamente cerrada y sin seña alguna de forcejeo.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —Le pregunto entre curiosa y preocupada la joven Pansy Parkinson. —No es nada. — Dijo al tiempo que guardaba el anillo en su bolsillo y se giraba para ver a sus compañeros. —Aquí no pasó nada, es solo que tropecé.

—¿Pero cómo? ¡si gritaste como loco! — Uno de los miembros mayores del grupo intervino, aunque el resto lo miro con extrañeza, nadie en su sano juicio cuestionaba a Draco, nadie.

—Pues así sucedió, estaba dormido e imagine voces, corrí hacia una sombra y resbale, eso fue todo.

—Claro, ahora entiendo todo. —Una amorosa Pansy se acerco a Draco y limpio la herida de su frente, el mismo no se había percatado de la herida así que le agradeció el gesto. —Todo es culpa de ese maldito Dumbledore, mira que ponerte a trabajar de vigilante toda la noche, como si no existieran ya suficientes guardias en el colegio. Ven, yo te llevare a tu cama y si deseas hasta puedo darte una ducha para que descanses rico.

—No gracias, Pansy, así estoy bien.

—¡Vamos! No seas tímido, somos amigos. ¿Para qué crees que son los amigos? — Ambos se alejaron con rumbo a las habitaciones dejando al resto del grupo la tarea de reparar los destrozos. Los estudiantes se miraron unos a los otros, intentando descifrar lo que había ocurrido este momento.

—***—

Orgullosa de la piedra en su poder, la joven de habilidades felinas corrió hacia otro de los extremos del castillo, una vieja torre totalmente sombría y hogar del viejo profesor de artes oscuras: Severus Snape. —_Es sabido que su pasión es la magia de alto nivel, pero está condenado a ser profesor de aburridas e inútiles pociones por el resto de su vida.—_Con esta idea en su mente, y con una descarada sonrisa en su rostro, la joven Gryffindor entra en la habitación del más temido y odiado de sus profesores.

Aunque ella no lo odia del todo, es más, incluso podría decirse que lo admira ya que él es creador de muchas de las más complejas y fantásticas pociones de todos los tiempos. A ella misma le gustaría repetir una hazaña similar algún día, quizá con pócimas menos complejas, pero igual, le encantaría hacer una aportación original al mundo de la magia algún día.

De pronto se da cuenta que lleva demasiado tiempo afuera de la ventana, Hermione sacude su cabeza y golpea sus mejillas. —_Vamos Hermione, concéntrate_ — Ella comienza con sus acostumbradas divagaciones, indicio de que sus instintos felinos desaparecen y que por tanto la poción esta por perder su efecto. Debe darse prisa si desea cumplir con su cometido.

Con cuidado abre la vieja y oxidada ventana, pero pese a ello un estruendoso rechinido inunda la habitación. Por un minuto duda en entrar. — _¿Me habrá escuchado? _— al no percibir movimiento alguno decide adentrarse en la cueva que este hombre considera su hogar. Un ambiente húmedo, telarañas en los techos y animales irreconocibles aplastados en el suelo, en verdad que es un lugar acorde a la personalidad de su maestro.

La chica tiene mucho cuidado de no tocar nada de los cientos de objetos que sobresalen de los estantes en las paredes y los múltiples escritorios. A su paso también cuida de no pisar nada desagradable con sus descalzos pies, aunque la duela del suelo parece estar invadida por alguna especie de musgo, ya que en las plantas de sus pies la muchacha puede sentir una tibia humedad y una fina capa peluda cubriendo cada uno de sus pasos.

La habitación es enorme y a cada metro que avanza la oscuridad se intensifica dificultándole el andar. De pronto, un haz de luz filtrado por una ranura en el techo atrae su atención y logra incrementar su desconcierto. La tenue luz ilumina el suelo frente a ella y claramente puede ver como el suelo se mueve con voluntad propia. Incrédula se acerca un poco más intentando divisar que hay en ese lugar, sin embargo en su último paso algo ocurrió. Siente como pequeñas criaturas se escurren entre sus dedos desnudos, poco a poco una sensación de cosquilleo trepa su pierna. La angustia la invade, intenta controlarse y comienza a retroceder calmadamente. Pero es demasiado tarde, en cuanto coloca su pierna un paso atrás, las pequeñas criaturas que por ella treparon comienzan a retorcerse y a picar morder su delicada piel, saltan y vuelan por todos lados.

La chica grita de espanto, da fuertes pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que se sacude con fuerza los insectos de su pierna utilizando ambas manos, de pronto pierde el equilibrio y cae, ya en el suelo sacude sus piernas con frenesí a la vez que, con la poca visión disponible, se sacude del cuerpo los pocos insectos que comienzan a trepar a lo largo de toda su piel.

Devuelve su vista hacia atrás y divisa la luz de la ventana por la cual ingreso, arrastrándose se dirige hacia ella. Choca y derriba cuanto objeto se encuentra en su camino, tropezando en cada ocasión. Cuando al fin logra incorporarse el diminuto escape se encuentra a dos pasos de su ser. Ágilmente salta los últimos metros y sale al exterior, el viento frio de la noche son bien recibidos por su adolorida piel. En medio de la luz de la luna, ella busca por todos lados los últimos bichos sujetos a su cuerpo con la firme decisión de acabar con ellos. Sin embargo no hay nada, salvo por algunas pequeñas marcas de piquetes, su piel está completamente limpia.

Dudosa de lo que acaba de suceder, reúne valor y echa una nueva mirada al interior de la habitación, aunque esta vez desde afuera. Introduciendo solo su cabeza, miro por todos lados y no pudo ver seña alguna de movimiento, aunque el tono el verde del suelo, brillando con la luz de la luna, confirmo plenamente sus sospechas de algo creciendo en él, aunque nada que asemejara a ningún tipo de insecto. Sin atreverse a entrar de nuevo, observo en todas direcciones buscando comprender lo sucedido, de pronto, justo al lado derecho de la ventana, pudo notar unas hojas azules, casi purpuras.

—¡Esta es! —Expreso con entusiasmo. Estiro su mano y arranco uno de los coloridos pétalos de la hermosa flor.

—¡_**Luparia**__**purpurea**_! ¡No puedo creer que estuviera aquí todo el tiempo! — La chica rio nerviosamente y se recostó sobre el tejado, justo bajo la ventana. Descanso un momento admirando la luna.

—Por fin estoy lista, mañana realizare el conjuro. —Alegre se incorpora de un brinco y corre de regreso a su habitación.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que ella desapareciera tras otra de las torres del castillo. Cuando eso ocurrió la habitación se ilumino y una tenebrosa figura se dejó ver en su interior. Snape observo el desorden, objetos regados por el suelo, algunas botellas estrelladas, libros tirados por doquier y un par de macetas destrozadas justo al medio de la habitación.

—Parece que una gata salvaje estuvo por aquí— La convicción de sus palabras parecían tener conocimiento real de lo sucedido, cuando en realidad no era así. A él solo le gustaba maldecir al aire ante cualquier oportunidad.

La fina capa de musgo que cubría el suelo se notaba maltratada en algunas áreas. Especialmente en un lugar donde yacían cientos de insectos. Severus se acercó y reviso algunos de los bichos, luego volteo al extremo de la habitación donde el musgo detenía su crecimiento para dar paso a una capa viviente de insectos. Solo que en esta ocasión la capa de insectos más bien parecía una masa viviente intentando huir por una esquina de la habitación. Donde debería haber insectos solo había madera brillante, salvo en un lugar. Severus se acercó y pudo notar más cadáveres de insectos rodeando lo que parecía una pequeña huella humana.

Snape quedo meditando sobre la escena volteando a cada rincón de la habitación, comparando las huellas de uno y otro lugar tratando de entender lo que allí ocurrió. Por fin corre hacia la ventana y voltea en todas direcciones en busca de algo, finalmente una sonrisa ilumina su rostro, algo muy poco común en su persona.

—¡Vaya, parece que por fin lo he logrado! No hay ningún cadáver a la vista y aun nadie ha gritado horrorizado. Tal parece que la intrusa logro escapar sin ninguna lesión. — Snape trata de contener su alegría pero le resulta imposible. —¡POR FIN LO LOGRE! — Grita a todo pulmón y brinca en medio de la habitación. —Un poderoso veneno que acaba con las plagas sin dañar a plantas ni humanos. Esto es la evidencia. —Señala las múltiples huellas en el suelo que la chica dejo a su paso por el lugar. —Y afuera no hay cadáver, eso quiere decir que no murió y que mi veneno es un éxito. ¡HA HA HA HA HA! ¡HA HA HA HA HA!

La lúgubre risa de Severus inunda los pasillos de Hogwarts, más de uno se tapa los oídos horrorizado por aquellos quejidos de ultratumba.

En el jardín principal, el buen Hagrid hace la ronda en sustitución del, ahora, ebrio conserje Filch. Caminando de lo más tranquilo cuando escucha una lúgubre risa provenir de todas direcciones.

—¿Pero que es eso?— Hagrid mira a su alrededor confundido por la demoniaca risa. De pronto, le parece ver moverse algo en lo alto del castillo.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —Hagrid se frota los ojos solo para comprobar que no estaba en un error. En lo alto de una de las torres, la luna brilla majestuosa y en el interior de su brillante superficie, se dibuja una perfecta silueta femenina, con detalles tan asombrosos y perfectos que de inmediato Hagrid duda que se trate de un ser humano. De pronto la figura empieza a correr ágilmente por los tejados y desaparece entre las sombras.

Hagrid cae de espaldas y queda inconsciente en el suelo del jardín hasta que a la mañana siguiente la señorita McGonagall lo encuentra, en lo que a juicio de ella, era un sueño placentero y totalmente fuera de toda compostura que todo buen trabajador de Hogwarts debería demostrar.

Ante Dumbledore, Snape, la señorita McGonagall y el mismo conserje Argus Flich, Hagrid cuenta la misma historia que todos escucharon días antes, pero con el agregado de la risa de ultratumba y de que la figura femenina no se trata de una chica, sino de un hada del bosque molesta por el descuido de los jardines que rodean el castillo.

—Se lo juro Dumbledore, estas son criaturas muy sensibles que necesitan nuestra comprensión. Basta con arreglar los jardines y plantar algunos árboles extra para que este contenta. Tú también la viste Flich, ¡vamos! cuéntales como era.

—Jeje, mi querido Hagrid, yo ya no recuerdo como era, solo se que con unos tragos encima toda mujer parece una diosa del bosque ¿acaso no habrás estado bebiendo mi querido amigo?

—¡Por favor Flich! Yo no bebo… al menos no cuando estoy en horas de trabajo. Dumbledore ¿tu me crees cierto? Apostaría mi mejor licor a que lo que digo es la verdad.

Los profesores se voltean a ver dudosos de sus palabras, mientras Flich se retuerce de risa en el suelo. Para el es divertido ver cuando los problemas afectan a otros y no a él.

—***—

**Fin del segundo capítulo.**

**Para este fic:**

—"**Feline Agilitas": Hechizo de agilidad felina que en esta historia fue creado por Hermione.**

—"**Amatista": Piedra cristalina de tono violeta que permite limpiar y liberar el aura. **

—"**Luparia": Planta montañosas que en su punta crecen hermosas flores. **


End file.
